


Just Me and You

by AdinnaVesta



Series: A Blessed Miracle [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, fluffy sex, kinda fluff again?, second part of A Blessed Miracle epilogue, smut for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdinnaVesta/pseuds/AdinnaVesta
Summary: *****Viktor had promised his son to answer his school assignment but got sidetracked when his beautiful husband showed up and was later seduced.Okay, well, maybe not, but still.His omega's so beautiful even after all these years.*****





	

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
> The 2nd part of the epilogue of A Blessed Miracle.  
> If you guys haven't read A Blessed Miracle yet, here's the link >> [Chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9851006/chapters/22105076) <<  
> \--  
> But if you already did and you missed out the 1st part of the epilogue, link's here >> [Epilogue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9851006/chapters/22873275) <<  
> \---  
> Again, thank you for reading this series. I'll be back with another Viktuuri AU Fanfic so just watch out and do your thing. xD  
> \---

 

*********

 

“What are you typing?” Viktor glanced up to his husband’s curious face as his fingers paused in their typing. As promised, the alpha continued his son’s homework after their twins fell asleep 20 minutes ago. The alpha scratched his cheek and he adjusted the lap desk where his laptop is currently placed so his husband can see what he was doing. They were both in bed now and the omega just got back from his shower.

Yuuri’s eyes scanned the document and his eyebrows rose.

“Really? That’s a homework?” the omega said as he fluffed his pillow and settled down beside his husband. Viktor could smell his omega’s body wash and he couldn’t help but growl a little. Yuuri chuckled and slapped at his arm playfully upon hearing his husband’s teasing growl, he grabbed a cooking book from the bedside table and opened it along the bookmarked page.

“You have to finish that for Yusha tomorrow right? Be a responsible father and do it.” Yuuri said as he began reading. Viktor didn’t miss the playful smirk his husband sported and his eyes narrowed at him. He lifted the lap desk with his laptop on it and carefully placed them on the bedside table as he resumed his position along the bed.

“Vitya..” Yuuri started as he tried not to smile, he tried his best to read his book but his husband pulled the omega’s body flush against his chest.

“What? I saw you smirking.” Viktor said as he hugged his omega and burrowed his nose in his hair. He inhaled his most favorite scent in the world and he could feel his insides melt and relax already.

“You promised your son you’d do his assignment for him. Why aren’t you doing it?” Yuuri said as he gave up on reading since his husband kept on pestering him. He closed his book and returned it to the bedside table and faced his husband with a pointed look.

“Viktor Nikiforov. Your son’s assignment.” The omega said as he huffed and crossed his arms, the alpha blinked and Yuuri cocked an eyebrow at him.

“But I wanted to cuddle for a bit.. please?” the alpha pouted and Yuuri averted his gaze so he won’t be swept with it. If he gave in right now his son’s homework would never be finished. But if it was only for a bit…

“Okay. Just for a bit.” Yuuri sighed as Viktor beamed and he pounced the omega almost immediately.

Yuuri laughed as he wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck, looking up at him with a small smirk. Viktor’s brows rose as he leaned down and tapped Yuuri’s forehead with his.

“You’ve been smirking for a while now. What’s up?” Viktor murmured against the omega’s mouth as he placed soft pecks along Yuuri’s upper and lower lip. The omega’s smirk widened into a smile as he played with Viktor’s hair.

“Nothing. I just remembered something from years ago. Since you’re writing something for Yusha’s homework.. I think I’d like to help a bit.” The omega said as he cuddled closer to his husband. Viktor’s eyes darted towards Yuuri’s robe as it opened a bit at the middle exposing the creamy white skin. The alpha growled again as he leaned down and licked a trail from Yuuri’s chest up to his neck, earning a small moan from the omega.

“Vitya.. you said only for a.. bit..” Yuuri’s breath came in short rasps as he unconsciously licked his lips making Viktor groan.

“Yes, but..” the alpha continued to leave trails of kisses along his omega’s neck, cheek, the tip of his nose, his half-closed eyelids and forehead before moving down to capture his lips with his own. Yuuri tried not to be affected by it all, but who was he kidding? Who would resist such a treat, right?

Yuuri’s left hand slowly trailed down as his other arm still gripped his husband’s hair as he undid the bathrobe’s belt and left it like that, his arm went up to his husband’s neck again. Yuuri’s left leg went to wrap itself against Viktor’s hip and pulled him against his body, making the alpha gasp in surprise.

“Somebody’s feisty tonight..” Viktor’s eyebrows rose upon seeing his husband smirk, his inner alpha growled at that and he couldn’t help but to card his fingers along Yuuri’s hair, lift his head up, and kiss him hard once again.

The omega moaned appreciatively low as he felt his husband grind his hips along his own, feeling the hardness pressed against all the right places. Their breathing was labored _, in a good way_ , as they continued making out with the sheets wrapped around them and Yuuri’s bathrobe was discarded leaving the omega pretty much naked. The alpha growled above him as he felt his husband’s own silky skin against his own.

“Y-your.. son’s.. a- _ah_ -ssignment..” the omega gasped as he felt his husband’s hand sneak itself between their naked bodies to firmly grip the omega’s now hardening cock.

“Are you.. sure..?” Viktor’s voice was an octave low when he asked and he flicked his wrist up and down slowly. The omega couldn’t hold the moans any longer as he let it out and his back arched while his hand clawed at the alpha’s shoulder.

“B-but.. _Ah-_ _fu-.._ the..- Yusha’s.. h-homewo- _AH_ — _fuck.._ ” the omega groaned, his face flushed with pleasure as he felt his husband lick and suck his right nipple and he continued with his hand motions below. Yuuri’s low moans of the alpha’s name was enough to snap the said alpha’s super thin thread of self-control when it comes to his beloved omega in bed.

“ _So sexy.._ ” Viktor groaned together with his inner alpha as he quickly shed his remaining clothes, which were only a thin shirt and his boxers, his omega whined at the loss of contact especially the loss of attention to his hard and dripping member. Viktor smirked at that and he went back to his previous business after untangling the sheets around them so he could perfectly see everything.

Even after _years_ of being together, and even after giving birth, Viktor still looked at his husband like he’s the most beautiful person in the world. Sure, his body had undergone changes over the years and it wasn’t the same as when they were younger, but he was still _his_ Yuuri and that was the most important thing for the alpha.

“Vitya..?” the omega asked when his husband stopped moving for a moment. Yuuri saw that his husband had a small smile on his face and he looked like he was relieving something from years ago. The omega was about to ask what was wrong when Viktor suddenly growled and he kissed him again. The alpha’s arm went around Yuuri’s waist as Viktor’s knee went between the omega’s thighs and he pushed them apart. Viktor trailed sloppy kisses along his husband’s neck, collar bone, down to his chest, stomach and hips, making the omega squirm and gasp and moan in delight.

“V-Vitya..? Wh-what’s..- _AH-!_ ” the omega groaned again when he felt something hot and wet wrap around his cock. His back arched from the bed as his hand went to cover his mouth when he moaned a bit loud at the swipe of Viktor’s tongue along his weeping slit. His husband’s pace quickened and the omega fought the urge to buck his hips against his alpha’s eager mouth. His cries raised an octave and he was sure that one more suck and his husband could get him off just like that.

“V-Vik..- _Ahn-_ S-sto.- I’m gonna..-” the omega’s breath hitched but he whined in dismay when Viktor suddenly released him with loud a ‘ _pop’._ Yuuri groaned and he looked down at his husband’s not-so-innocent smiling face. The alpha rose from his position and crawled on top of his husband again as he trailed his fingers along Yuuri’s skin along the way.

“What? You said stop.” Viktor said, his voice tinged with a teasing lilt. The omega pouted and huffed, his face was still flushed and his pupils were still dilated which was never a bad sign for the alpha.

“You were only repeating what you did years ago, weren’t you.” Yuuri stated as he tried to get up but his husband stopped him.

“You did say you’d help me out though?” Viktor said as his eyes gleamed mischievously, he took both of his husband’s arms and raised them up above his head, earning an inquisitive look from the omega. Viktor grabbed his husband’s bathrobe belt and he used it to tie Yuuri’ arms, it wasn’t too tight and also not too loose but all he had to do was to pull at them if he wanted to be free.

“Definitely repeating what you did years ago..” Yuuri said as his eyes flashed something that was akin to desire and the alpha shuddered at the intensity of the look his omega gave him.

“Yeap, I’m definitely repeating what I did years ago..” Viktor mimicked as he leaned up and lightly sat on Yuuri’s thighs and he surveyed his handiwork.

Yuuri’s hair was a complete mess, his arms tied above his head and his glasses were askew. His face was still flushed and there was a longing look present in his ever so bright garnet eyes. He was slightly panting in anticipation of what has yet to come and Viktor had to lick his lips at the sight. The alpha’s eyes slowly trailed from his omega’s face, towards his neck littered with love bites, to his heaving chest, to his swollen nipples, to his smooth stomach, and finally down towards his twitching cock. Yuuri whined low when he saw his alpha smirk while he was looking down at his exposed and hard member.

“Vitya.. _please_..” the omega whined and squirmed when all the alpha did was stare at him for what seemed like an eternity. Viktor’s eyes snapped up to his face at the needy sound, his body bent down and leaned over the omega’s smaller form.

“You already know what to say, _moya lyubov’_.” The alpha said hotly against the omega’s mouth and Yuuri leaned up a bit to lick at his husband’s lips. Viktor groaned at that and he immediately captured the omega’s lips with his own, their tongues already battling for dominance, although the omega already knew who would win, of course.

Viktor positioned himself between the omega’s legs as they continued making out, the alpha ran his hands behind his omega’s back and slowly trailed them downwards towards Yuuri’s backside. One hand rested against the omega’s hip and the other went under and between his cheeks. Yuuri squirmed a bit when he felt Viktor’s fingers near his entrance, the alpha prodded at the soft ring for a bit before inserting one finger slowly. The omega moaned at that and he accidentally bit his husband’s lower lip.

“ _Ow_ -” Viktor flinched as the omega apologized before licking the damage he’d done, Yuuri’s hips continued their slow grinding on the alpha’s finger and the alpha groaned at his omega’s impatient huffs. Viktor spread Yuuri’s thighs farther so he could slip two more fingers inside him slowly. The omega groaned a _‘finally’_ and Viktor had to chuckle at that before Yuuri shot him a look.

“What..? You’re too slow, Nikiforov.” Yuuri said with a whine as he continued grinding his hips against his husband’s fingers.

“But we haven’t done this for a while and I wouldn’t want it to hurt..” Viktor said as he left the omega’s lips, his mouth left a trail of soft pecks along his smooth neck, inhaling the scent Yuuri was giving off at the moment. He removed his fingers from the omega’s warm entrance and his hand grabbed one of Yuuri’s thighs, lifted it and let it hang on his arm.

“I missed you though..” Yuuri said as he raised his tied up arms and wrapped it around his husband’s neck, pulling him back towards him. Yuuri stared at Viktor’s eyes as he tried to convey his feelings to his alpha without using their bond like they always do.

“I missed you, too, love..” Viktor said as he leaned down to kiss him again. They were both busy these past few days, Viktor with his class’ university exams and Yuuri with the twins plus the management of his restaurant chain. It was a hectic week but tonight, it seemed, they were free for a few hours and they both want to savor the moment.

“Slow and steady or fast and hard..?” Viktor asked his omega as Yuuri’s pupils dilated in excitement once again, making him groan as Yuuri’s free leg came up to wrap around the alpha’s waist.

“You don’t have to ask me that though. You already know how _we_ want it, _moya lyubov._ ” Yuuri breathed against his ear and Viktor’s hot shivers went straight down to his groin.

Wasting no precious time, Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s waist and lifted him up a bit so he could line himself up against his omega’s entrance. The omega panted harshly as he waited and he pulled his husband closer again so he could kiss him hard. Viktor groaned at the intensity of their kiss as his hips slowly pushed himself inside. Yuuri gasped at the feeling and the alpha’s restraint broke, he slid himself to the hilt in one swift push and the omega’s back arched as he moaned.

“ _Oh-! Fu-.. yesss..- ahhn-_ ” Yuuri’s blissed out moans snapped the remaining thread of the alpha’s control as he bucked his hips hard and fast. _Just the way they like it._

“ _Ohh..-_ yes- V-vit..ya- _aahhn_ \- f-fas-.. _hhnn_ -” Yuuri’s delirious moans and blissed out expression spurred the alpha’s hips further as he felt his knot began to grow. The alpha panted and groaned as he slammed his hips faster, harder, his pace unyielding.

“Y-Yuuri..- I’m gonna..-” the alpha gasped as his omega wrapped his legs tightly around his waist to prevent him from escaping.

“I want your knot, Vitya..- _Ahn..-_ Fill me up, _moya lyubov._ ” Yuuri growled and panted hotly against the alpha’s ear and that got him off pretty quickly. Viktor came with a start as he bit down on his omega’s neck, his knot was fully formed inside Yuuri as he continued coming. The omega shuddered at the sudden warmth and he came with a cry, his back arched and his eyes rolled up before shutting his eyelids to succumb to the euphoric feeling.

They both came down from their high after a few seconds as they tried to control their breathing. Yuuri groaned when his husband moved a bit and his knot brushed against the omega’s prostate.

“ _Fuck…_ I feel like coming again..” Yuuri said as they both chuckled at that. The omega gently pulled his husband closer and he tried not to move his lower body too much so the both of them wouldn’t hurt.

“Can I have your next 15 minutes so I can brag and talk about my lord and savior, Viktor Nikiforov?” Yuuri grinned as his husband laughed. The alpha shook his head as he slowly moved so he could lean over his omega comfortably. Yuuri sighed in contentment as he adjusted his legs around his husband’s waist.

“It’s the other way around I think. My lord and savior is Yuuri Nikiforov.” The alpha smiled warmly at his omega’s embarrassed flush. Really, it had been _years_ and his husband still couldn’t take a compliment that was directed at him. But that was okay, the alpha enjoyed every moment he praised him and his omega would blush beet red at his words.

“Stop with the compliments..” Yuuri said as he tried to look stern and fought hard not to smile. It was obvious that the omega liked being complimented by his husband but he was just not sure how to deal with the embarrassing after effects.

“I’m only stating what’s true. And you’re still beautiful..” Viktor said with a grin as his husband’s face flared up once again.

“I said stop it..!” the omega huffed as he playfully slapped at his husband’s shoulders. The alpha only laughed and he leaned forward to kiss him on his lips and cheeks. The omega suddenly moaned when he felt his husband’s knot brush against his prostate again, the alpha stopped his teasing as he stared at Yuuri’s face and _slowly_ grinded his hips against his husband’s.

The omega groaned and he looked up at his husband with a heated look. The alpha’s heart stuttered at the searing gaze and the alpha couldn’t help but to fall for his gorgeous omega all over again.

“I really love you, _moya lyubov._.” Viktor said as he bent down to capture his omega’s lips once more.

And his son’s homework?

Completely and utterly forgotten.

 

*****

 

“Yusha. can you come over here for a second?” The advanced program teacher called the 11 year old towards his desk in front of the class, the students snickered at that. Yusha Nikiforov stood and walked towards his teacher’s table and waited.

The teacher showed him his homework paper which was almost empty except for 2 sentences that were written after the question.

_‘My parent’s story doesn’t have to be made public. It’s safe to say that they met years ago like normal people.’_ The teacher mumbled his written answer and Yusha smiled at that.

“It’s true though, don’t you think? We all have personal issues and things and it doesn’t have to be made known to others.” The kid said as his teacher raised one eyebrow at him.

“What about your grade then? Is it okay if I mark this as ‘F’ and I’ll have to make you write additional homework?” the teacher said as he graded the sheet and placed it under the pile of homework papers.

“As long as it’s not about my parents’ life, I’d gladly accept.” The kid fully smiled and his female classmates swooned at the sight. His teacher sighed and he waved him back to his seat and the kid followed.

“Hey, Yusha, wanna go to that newly opened arcade beside the coffee shop down the street?” a blonde female asked him and Yusha shook his head after taking his seat.

“I’m sorry, but we’ll be having barbecue tonight and my dad specifically said to come home straight after school.” Yusha bowed his head apologetically as the female said it was okay, maybe some other time.

Yusha opened his textbook and began jotting down notes, his mind full of unfinished homework and pending assignments and art plates. He mentally shrugged as he told himself it was okay, it’ll serve as his training for the future. He remembered the event his morning and he couldn’t help but to chuckle.

His father had left the printed answer for his assignment on their dining table that morning and the kid was shocked to only see one sentence that said:

**(~** **‘** **♡** **‘** **)~  Write whatever you want little one, or just tell them that I won’t give away your ma to anyone and we will continue to love each other forever.** **We love you both, too, so don’t be jealous.** **~(‘** **♡** **‘ ~) xoxo**

His father really was something.

Like..

Who would put an answer like that?

_His father already did_ , so his argument was now invalid.

Yusha laughed outright in class and his teacher scolded him once again, threatening to give him loads of homework over school break so he won’t enjoy a second of it, the little one shut his mouth and listened again.

His smile returned once again as he continued jotting down notes, his female classmates were gaping at him once more but the young Nikiforov didn’t mind. They could gape all they want and the smile on his face won’t fade.

Him and Vanya had the best parents in the world. End of story.

 

******

END

*****

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
> There's an ongoing poll for my 3rd Viktuuri fanfic, link's here >> [Please leave a comment/vote ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10395288)<< ♥  
> **  
> Comments and votes are greatly appreciated. Thank you! :D  
> **  
> Have some more art when Yuuri was still pregnant with the twins, since I remembered that I wasn't able to share it with you here. in Ao3 :D >> [Viktuuri](http://i.imgur.com/rkfdqjh.jpg) <<
> 
> **  
> See you next fanfic! :D ♥


End file.
